1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electroluminescent display apparatus which uses electroluminescent elements as pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Development of electroluminescent display apparatuses which use electroluminescent elements (to be referred to as EL elements hereinafter) as pixels has been flourishing in recent years. An EL element has an EL layer sandwiched between an anode and a cathode. In the EL display apparatus, such EL elements are arrayed in a matrix as pixels. EL display apparatuses, like liquid crystal display apparatuses, are classified into two types: those using an active driving system and those using a passive driving system. In the active driving system, a TFT is formed for each pixel to individually drive the pixels. In the passive driving system, each row is sequentially selected, and all pixels of the selected row are caused to emit light in synchronism with selection (e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-108028).
Generally, an EL display apparatus has a display panel including a plurality of EL elements arrayed in a matrix on a substrate. Driving circuits to execute drive the display are arranged around the display panel as IC chips. Since the IC chips are arranged around the screen of the display panel, the region not occupied by the screen is large.